


Kink(O)s

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt : one of them want to print something, maybe a calendar with hot guys and the other one is the hot printer?





	

It’s for a good cause.

Blaine straightens up, squares his shoulders and pushes the door of the printer’s shop.

He and his classmates did not make the calendar out of vanity but, for one, to relieve their female classmates of the sexism in the basic organization of a sexy NYU calendar, and for second, to gather funds for the LGBTQA club.

Good cause.

Yeah.

That’s why they all let the whole costume department have fun with them, with costumes and props, after all--even if in some cases, the prop was actually nothing at all.

Not even clothes.

Blaine gets in line with a shudder at the memory of opening the door for his own shoot and finding Professor Neve, of all people, in his birthday suit.

He pats his pocket to make sure he has the USB key--honestly, he doesn’t know if he’s actually relieved to feel it under his fingertips.

To be even more honest, none of the “models” got to see which picture was used in the final calendar--Tina was adamant about having total artistic control over it, and since feminism was the big starting point of the whole project, nobody dared ask for even a look at it before taking it to the printer.

Blaine took so many pictures, so he really wonders which one made the final cut.

“Next!”

Blaine looks up and for a split second, he forgets what he is doing here, because the guy behind the counter?

Rocks that navy blue shirt.

“How can I help you today, sir?”

Well, it’s not exactly navy, more like lavender, but it really makes the man’s eye pop ...

“Sir?”

And look at that fit ...

“Excuse me, sir?”

Blaine shakes his head like he just emerged from a deep pool. “Sorry, I was …” _contemplating throwing the calendar in the Hudson and ask you to model for it_ , “lost in thoughts.”

The man smiles and gives a little shrug of understanding. It makes the tag on his chest glint, and Blaine wastes no time committing that name to memory.

 _Kurt_.

“What can I do for you today, sir?”

Blaine picks the key and slides it on the counter. “There is file on this key, should be name NYU Cal,” he explains as Kurt plugs the key in--just one try, this guy is clearly made of magic--, “I need to see first how it looks printed on glossy and matte paper.”

“Alright,” Kurt says, eyes on the screen as he opens the PDF file. “Oh a calendar?”

“Most of the drama department decided to give back to the community,” Blaine replies, leaning over the counter to look at the pictures too.

The cover is innocent enough, in NYU bright purple. The next picture is Kevin, who works in sets, with a … well it is his usual attire, bare his shirt--a toolbelt around his waist, and several paint splotches on his shoulders. He doesn’t look bad, and it’s a pretty good start.

Blaine discretely sighs in relief.

Before choking on air as Mr. February, aka Cupid, aka Pr. Neve, fills up the screen.

“Um …,” Kurt says, side-eyeing Blaine with something that is either bewilderment or completely judgmental.

“Our Renaissance drama history teacher,” Blaine says, suddenly finding the nuances of the beige countertop fascinating. See, there is beige, and some spots of darker beige, and lines of lighter beige and--

“Is there--is there a picture of you?”

Blaine looks up like a prairie dog out of its hole, eyes wide as he processes the words.

“Ah? Hum, maybe, I--I’m not sure, I mean,” he pauses, awkwardly chuckling, “I did pose for some pictures, but I don’t--”

Kurt nods, a definite pinker hue to his cheeks as he very firmly keeps his eyes on the screen.

Even the tip of his ears turns red while he clicks through the pages.

With a sense of purpose, it appears.

Blaine looks at him, sparing a glance for the screen when a particular image captures his eyes--oh, look, [ Elliott ](http://i52.tinypic.com/sopimo.jpg)\--until Kurt stops clicking.

And lets out a small whimper-gasp.

Oh Lord.

Which one did she end up picking???

“That’s, um … an interesting calendar,” Kurt says, trying to discreetly tug on his collar.

Blaine has to lean a little bit more to look at the picture--oh, a not so small part of him feels proud that he can make Kurt _literally_ a little bit hotter under his collar, and who knows, maybe he could take care of said collar later on--and Kurt finally turns the screen towards him.

[ Oh Lord indeed. ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5knze7azD1ryu2a1o1_500.jpg)

“It’s for a good cause,” he manages to croak out, more for himself than for Kurt’s sake if he’s being completely honest.

“I’m sure.”

Kurt’s ears are on fire now, it should not be as endearing as it is--and yet.

“The LGBT club always needs more funds.”

Kurt is straightening up, and the corner of his mouth twitches into a smile. “With that calendar, funds are guaranteed.”

“Oh?”

“ _Guaranteed_.”

“Oh!” Blaine blushes but refuses to look away now. “Thank you.”

Kurt smiles at him and shakes his head. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“I would never.”

“I can … appreciate the aesthetic.”

“Hence my gratitude.”

“Hm.”

Blaine takes a deep breath and decides to just take a little leap of faith. “I could be even more grateful,” he starts, and Kurt stops typing on his keyboard, the unmistakable purr of the printer launched behind him, “if I could--that is, if you’d like, go on a coffee break? Date? With me?”

Kurt’s eyes are wide and Blaine is about to forget about the whole thing, the calendar, the date, all of it.

He can avoid this part of the city for the rest of his life, right?

“I’d love that.”

Or maybe just leave the whole cit--what?

“You--you would?”

“I would.”

They smile at each other like two idiots until the older woman in line behind Blaine clears her throat.

Oh, she smiles at them a bit too knowingly, but the fact remains that he _is_ holding the line.

“Here are your two copies, in matte and glossy,” Kurt says, voice higher than a moment before. “Call m--call us to let us know how many copies of which you will need.”

On top of the two calendars, Blaine finds a folded piece of paper and puts it in his breast pocket. “I will.”

“You can pay at the front desk,” Kurt adds, nodding towards the counter where a black woman is watching them with a beaming smile. “And don’t mind her.”

Blaine laughs, reaching for the calendars just as Kurt pushes them closer to him. Their hands brush, and for a moment, Blaine lets his fingers linger. “See you later, Kurt.”

“See you later, Blaine.”

Blaine starts walking towards the counter when Kurt calls his name. “Blaine!”

“Hm?”

“Save one calendar for me?”

“Of course.”

Two months later, when Blaine comes to Kurt’s place for dinner--minus the black woman, aka Kurt’s best friend--the calendar has a place of honor in the entrance.

Except that it’s several months in advance.

Blaine is too busy kissing his boyfriend to comment on it, though.


End file.
